


Little Modern Riding Hood

by Psyga315



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Three Little Pigs (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Gen, Illnesses, POV Multiple, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A modern retelling of Little Red Riding Hood with some hints of darkness in it.





	1. Chapter 1

The news had the usual news for tonight; Murder.

"Last night, The Brixons, a brotherly trio of contractors, were attacked in their homes by 'Bad Wolf', a serial killer responsible for the murder of seven kids a week ago. Only one of them survived, the eldest, who was named Tyler. We interviewed him on what he will do after this, and he said that he would temporarily retire and work as a lumberjack, surveying the forest near Bluth Street in memory of his brothers. We also asked him how he felt about 'Bad Wolf', seeing, as he is the only one to have seen him face to face and lived to tell the tale thanks to some quick medical attention. He said, and I quote, 'I want to fill his stomach with rocks, and then boil him.' Looks like Mr. Wolf will have to be watching his back from now on," the reporter said with a chuckle "but then again, with that septuple murder, he will have to have his head screwed on backwards. In other news, the Wolf Flu, no relation to 'Bad Wolf' has taken its toll of over 100 reported deaths, and 500 reported infected. Its symptoms include fading eye vision and sniffles that can be mistaken for the common cold. A vaccine was made but it quickly ran out of stock the hour the hospital opened." After that sentence, the TV was turned off.

"Rose, you should not be watching the news. It can give you nightmares." Rose's mother said to her, holding the remote. "Besides, I want to give you an errand." The mother said as she grabbed a basket lying near the couch. "I assume you know that Grandma has the Wolf Flu. I want you to give this to her. Among the goodies is a vaccine for the Wolf Flu. I assume you know which bus route to take?" The mother said as she handed her the basket.

"Yes I do! It's the number 9 bus!" Rose, who was no older than 10, said as she jumped in glee. Rose's mother gave her some money for the bus. Rose took the basket, and on her way out the door, she took a red hood and put it on herself.

"Rose! Remember! Don't talk to strangers!" Rose's mother tried to tell Rose, but she was already out the door by the time she finished.

* * *

Rose skipped along the sidewalk; being her cheery self as she said hi to every living thing she passed by. She soon went to the bus stop and sat on the bench. A bus stopped in front of her with the number 8 on it. The doors opened, coming out of the bus was a man with a scowling face, clenched fists, and a look on his face that says that he was up to no good. Rose shuddered in fear as the man passed by her and walked down the sidewalk. Rose sighed in relief. Soon, another man was crossing the street and was heading to the bench. Rose looked at the man. His face was clean-shaven, unlike the previous man whose face had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was brown with hints of graying and balding. His eyes were as gray as metal.

"You! You are the one who insulted me a month ago!" The man yelled at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Rose said in a scared tone, holding up her hands to try to defend herself from the man. The man looked at the basket Rose had with her.

"Oh wait... No, you are not. Sorry about that. My vision must be going." The man chuckled, taking out a handkerchief to blow his nose into. Rose lowered her hands slowly, feeling a bit relieved that the problem was settled so easily. This man sat beside Rose and gave a look at her basket. "What's in the basket, mind if I ask?" The man asked.

"Oh, this, these are some snacks that my grandma would enjoy." Rose said.

"And what is that syringe looking thing that is inside it?" the man asked.

"My grandma's sick and mom told me to give it to her and make her all better." Rose said to him.

"Did your mother say what she was sick with?" The man asked her, intrigued at the syringe.

"Why yes. She said she was sick with that new disease..." Before she could remember, the man answered for her.

"Wolf Flu?" The man asked.

"Yeah! She has the Wolf Flu!" Rose replied.

"How far is your grandma's house?" The man asked Rose.

"Not that far, but far enough for me to travel by bus." Rose said.

"Would it happen to be that cottage on Bluth Street?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

"Well, I can show you a shortcut that can save you the money and the hassle. It's just through that forest." The man pointed to a large hill with trees covering the entire area.

"I don't want to go there. It's too scary." Rose told the man.

"I see. Well, enjoy your time at grandma's house." The man said as another bus stopped. This time with the number nine. Rose got on the bus.

"I will. Thanks Mr..." but before she could get the kind man's name, the doors closed and the bus began to move. The man then got off the bench and walked towards the forest.

* * *

The bus dropped off Rose on a dirty path with a sign saying 'BUS 9'. Rose walked along the dirt path until she came across the cottage. Rose went into the cottage.

"Hello Rose, your mom called, said you have something for my condition." Grandma said as Rose entered the cottage. Her sweatshirt was cherry red and it had a strange smell to it. She was wearing a bonnet as well, obscuring her hair.

"My, what big eyes you have." Rose said to her grandma.

"The better to see you with, my dear." Grandma said.

"But... doesn't Wolf Flu impair your vision?" Rose muttered, glaring into grandma's eyes. It had been a long time since Rose had seen her grandma, but she did not remember her grandma having gray eyes.

"Can you give me the basket please?" Grandma asked. Rose gave Grandma the basket. Grandma then took the syringe and injected herself with the vaccine. "Ahh..." She sighed in relief. "Put the basket away, I am going to rest for a bit. Best you go on your way home." Grandma said. Rose gave a disappointed look on her face as she took the basket.

"Okay, I will put the basket in the closet." She said as she walked to the closet.

"Stop it! Don't open that door!" Grandma yelped, her voice cracking to a calm male's voice. A voice Rose had heard recently. Before Rose could factor in the change in voice, she opened the closet as a bloody body fell onto the floor. Rose quivered as she put her hands to her shuddering jaw. Her pupils shrunk in the horror she saw as her eyes began to moist, almost ready to cry. It was her grandma, dead from some nasty stab wounds. She turned around and saw the other grandma. "Yeah. It's me!" Grandma said, ripping her bonnet off, revealing him as the man whom Rose talked to at the bus stop. "First off, let me tell you just how stupid you are for not knowing me! Did your mom tell you not to watch the news? I was literally plastered over the news last week for that septuple murder!" Rose began to shudder even more as she remembered the news she saw that morning. This man was none other than Bad Wolf. "Despite that, you were smart for having that basket with you. I would have killed you had you not had that basket back at that bus stop. Therefore, I guess I am grateful for you." Bad Wolf said. "But why? Why did you kill grandma?" Rose asked him. "I had the Wolf Flu as well! Can you imagine your life being wasted away by a disease that robs you of your vision? It was to the point in which I would do anything to obtain a cure or at least a vaccine! Including Murder!" Bad Wolf exclaimed. Rose was trying to hold back tears. "Finally, I can retire my life as a murderer. I left a large enough mark on this world as it is." Bad Wolf began to mutter. Rose grasped her fists. She may be stupid according to Bad Wolf, but she knew that a single word could make the sadist go away.

"HELP!" Rose screamed.

"Go ahead, cry wolf. No one can hear you!" Bad Wolf said to Rose. Rose then looked at the window. She ran over and opened it up. She cried again.

"HEL-" However, this time, her cry was cut short with a hand over her mouth and a sharp pain entering the side of her back.

"Shh. It will be over soon, and you will join Grandma soon." Bad Wolf said as she laid her onto the ground. Bad Wolf pulled a knife out of Rose's back and wiped its blood off with the handkerchief he had earlier. "You know what? Screw it. It is fun to kill. Forget retiring, I am going to keep killing until the day I die!" Bad Wolf said as he walked to the door. Just as he opened the door, he saw someone at the door, holding a gun directly at his face. Bad Wolf knew who this person was. Bad Wolf's look on his face gave the suggestion that the man staring him down should have been dead. With a loud bang, Bad Wolf fell to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!" The man said. He then went in the room and saw Rose writhing in pain. "We got to take you to a hospital!" The man said as he picked her up. Her last image before she passed out was the face of the man. She first saw the man at the bus station with the scowling face.

* * *

The news was on again. This time the reporter was happy, after a month of reporting nothing but murder and death, he can now announce the relief that everyone can have when he says,

"Yesterday afternoon, 'Bad Wolf', the infamous serial killer, was killed on Bluth Street. His murderer, Tyler Brixson, the survivor of the commonly nicknamed 'Three Little Pigs incident' turned himself in. The police, responding to both public outcry and their own personal justifications on Tyler's actions, have released him, with the sentence of a week's community service, which Tyler happily accepted. The event happened soon after 'Bad Wolf' killed his last victim, an elderly woman by the name of Rosa Capucha, and attempted to kill her granddaughter, Rose Capucha. In other news, the dreaded Wolf Flu may be put to a close. New batches of the vaccine, almost twice the amount it had when it first hit the hospital, were made, and is being put for anyone who wants it. Last time we checked, there were just enough to immunize an entire orphanage." After that sentence, the TV was turned off.

"Mom, you should not be watching the news. It can give you nightmares." Rose said to her mother, holding the remote on the hospital bed.


	2. One Modern Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I am updating a completed story. I decided to expand the story to the points of views of the other two characters ala Hoodwinked sans Grandma. This chapter follows the perspective of Tyler, the equivalent of the Practical Pig, the pig who built his house out of bricks.

Tyler was resting on his bed, snoozing away the hours. However, a knock on the door woke him up. He got up and walked over to the door to open it. It was his brothers.

"Help us!" One of the brothers said. Tyler looked behind the brothers and saw a man walking towards them. He had a hunting knife held in his hand. The man lunged for one of the brothers and stabbed him in the back. The brother screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, bleeding from the wound. The man then proceeded to slit the other brother's throat. As soon as the slice was made, blood began to gush out like a waterfall. The brother tried to hold his neck to prevent it from flowing too much, but it was too late and he too fell. Tyler's jaw dropped in horror as the man then walked up to him, knife still in hand. The man had the knife held right up to Tyler's throat, snarling. Tyler took a long look at him. His eyes were as gray as a stone, like his heart. The man's hair was also graying and had shown hints of hair loss. He then took the knife off his neck and stabbed Tyler in the arm. Tyler gasped in pain as he fell to the floor, bleeding. However, before the man could finish him off, he heard sirens. He looked outside and saw bright flashing lights outside.

"Eh, you will bleed out anyways." The man said as he ran to the fireplace and proceeded to climb up the chimney. Tyler then passed out from the bleeding.

Tyler soon woke up in a hospital room, with cops, a doctor, and a couple of news reporters surrounding him.

"Mr. Brixson, I am happy to inform you that you are the only person to survive from an encounter with Bad Wolf." A cop said.

"Bad Wolf?" Tyler asked.

"The serial killer. He was responsible for the septuple murder last week." The cop replied. "He also killed your two brothers. I am sorry. There was nothing we could do." The cop said as he left. "Go ahead." The cops said as the reporters closed in on Tyler.

"Mr. Brixson, will you continue your work as a contractor despite this horrific tragedy?" One of the reporters asked Brixson. This was the first time Brixson began to think about his future, now that his two brothers were gone from his life. He began to speak.

"I guess I will retire. For a while until I figure out what I should do with my career as a contractor. Maybe work at as a lumberjack, in the forest near Bluth Street, where I and my brothers used to play in."

"Mr. Brixson, how do you feel about Bad Wolf?" One of the reporters asked. That comment set a sea of rage within Tyler. His mind played thousands of scenarios in which he had his revenge against Bad Wolf. One of them stuck out in his head.

"I want to rip a hole in his gut, stuff it with rocks, and boil him alive. I will then feed his remains to the pigs. That sounds fitting. Right?" Tyler asked. Some of the reporters were nodding their heads in unison. The other reporters wonder if this should be noted as a threat and warn the cops. With that note, the reporters thanked Tyler interviewing him and leave.

"Okay, Mr. Brixson, you're free to go. Just watch that arm of yours, avoid any heavy lifting while you are out there chopping wood. Okay?" The doctor asked. Brixson then got up, with assistance of the doctor as he escorts Tyler out of the door.

A day passes. Tyler was in the woods, along with a bunch of other lumberjacks. Tyler was about to cut down the last tree but as he struck the tree with his axe, a whistle blew.

"Okay, that should wrap it up." One of the lumberjacks said as they all left. Only Tyler remained. He looked at the forest, and remembered a time when he and his brothers were playing tag. He could visually remember that event. Filled with tears, Tyler left and got on the nearest bus. During the ride, he kept thinking of Bad Wolf, each time he thinks of that name, sparks of anger flew in his brain, clenching his fists along the way.

As the bus dropped him off, the first thing he noticed was a girl with a basket. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, and innocent to add to it. Her hair was long and curvy. The color of her hair matched the hood she was wearing. Unfortunately, the innocent look faded as she had fear struck in her from his angry look and clenched fists. Tyler passed by the girl, feeling rather embarrassed about his thoughts of anger.

As Tyler got home, he sat on his couch, and watched some television. Much to his dismay, there were many reports on Bad Wolf's attempted murder on him.

"The citizens of the town have begun to nickname the murder of the two of three Brixson Brothers the 'Three Little Pigs Murder' due to how both of the brothers retreated to their eldest, Tyler, much like how some interpretations of the tale of the same name happened." The reporter said. This just angered Tyler even more. He got the remote and shifted the channels. The channel he flipped to had a film about lumberjacks. Tyler shrugged as he began to watch it. However, as he saw one of the lumberjacks wielding an axe, Tyler remembered that he did not get his axe out from the tree. Tyler got off the couch and walked back to the forest. On his way out, he saw a gun. He then remembered that just the other day, he, and his brothers were given birthday gifts from his father. While his brothers got, among others, wine and keys to a car, he got the gun, just because he was the eldest, and therefore, more responsible.

"Guess I wasn't responsible enough, dad." Tyler muttered, now realizing that he could have used that gun to save his brothers' lives, he felt more like an idiot now. "Might as well take it with me, just in case." Tyler said. He picked up the gun, hoping to not make the mistake of ignoring it again.

Tyler went back to the forest, instantly remembering where he left the axe. He found the tree with the axe stuck in it. He pulled out the axe and was ready to return. However, he heard something.

"HEL-" Someone shouted. However, the voice was cut short, he then heard someone else talking.

"Shh. It will be over soon, and you will join Grandma soon." Tyler instantly recognized that voice. He ran out of the forest and saw a cottage with an open window. Then he saw him. Bad Wolf. A sense of anger overwhelmed Tyler as he cocked his gun. He ran to the cottage door. "You know what? Screw it. It is fun to kill. Forget retiring, I am going to keep killing until the day I die!" Tyler overheard Bad Wolf. This just angered him even more. As Bad Wolf opened the door, he pointed the gun at Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf's look on his face was satisfying for Tyler, but not enough for everyone else. Tyler, with a grim smirk on his face, shot Bad Wolf in the head with his gun. Bad Wolf fell onto the floor, dead.

"Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!" Tyler said, now fully satisfied with what he had done. He entered the room to find an old woman, dead from some stab wounds. He then looked at a girl, writhing in pain. He remembered that girl at the bus stop. "We got to take you to a hospital!" Tyler said as he picked her up and ran out of the cottage. He ran, carrying the girl, to find the hospital. Fortunately, he remembered where to go and it was not far.

When Tyler got to the hospital, he was fatigued. He went through the doors.

"I need some help!" Tyler said as a team of doctors rushed to Tyler.

"Get a stretcher!" One of the doctors said as a couple of nurses rushed to get a stretcher and put the girl on it. They then wheeled her away. Then, a cop walked over to Tyler.

"What happened to her?" The cop asked.

"From what I could assume, Bad Wolf tried to kill her. Do not worry about him; he will not bother anyone ever again. I made sure of that." Tyler said.

"You killed him? I am jealous." The cop said. Then something clicked in his head. "You did realize that you committed murder though, regardless of the fact he was a murderer himself?" The cop asked.

"Yeah, what do you wish to do about it? Arrest me? I did this town a favor by killing him. Are you going to punish me for doing something good? I don't think the town would like that." Tyler said.

"Your right about that, nevertheless, you have to atone for the sin, though." The officer said.

"I saved a life today. Probably a lot more if I didn't kill Bad Wolf." Tyler said.

"Hm... Maybe you can watch over the girl. Help her get back on her feet." The officer said.

"But what about the reporters, they are going to want to know what happened." Tyler said.

"Leave that to me. You got a girl to watch over. I will alert the mother of this. By the way, where is Bad Wolf?" The officer asked.

"The cottage on Bluth Street. There is also an old woman. I think she is dead." Tyler said.

"Okay, I will have some cops in that area." The officer said as he exited the hospital. Tyler walked over to the room where the girl was in. He watched her through the window. A smile crept on his face.

"Is that your daughter?" A nurse asked Tyler.

"No, just someone I saved." Tyler said. "Her mom will come soon. A cop asked me to keep an eye on her while he gets her."

"Oh. We will be closing shop soon. Best you leave." The nurse said, pointing to the doors, which show the sun setting.

"I guess I should." Tyler said as he walked out of the hospital.

When Tyler went home, he turned on the TV. It was the news for Bad Wolf's murder. Tyler smiled, knowing that he did a good thing, and lay down on the bed. He cracked a smile as he drifted to sleep. For the first time since his brothers were slain, Tyler had found peace.

It was now a bright sunny morning. Tyler woke up. Tyler rushed off to the hospital to check on the girl's health.

When he got there, he immediately went to the girl's room. The door was opened, allowing Tyler to hear the victorious news of Bad Wolf's death. There was also a side note about Swine Flu's days being over. Soon the television was shut off by the girl.

"Mom, you should not be watching the news. It can give you nightmares." The girl said. Tyler had an indifferent feeling. He thought of how she is being happy despite being just an inch away from death. However, he smiled, knowing that Bad Wolf did not mentally scar her and with that, he decided to leave the hospital. The doors opened as Tyler left the hospital.


End file.
